The invention relates generally to structural platforms for mechanically supporting and electrically connecting electronic components, and, in particular, to methods and devices for fabricating printed circuit boards and other structural platforms, and structures for a printed circuit board and other structural platforms.
A printed circuit board is used to provide the physical structure for mounting and supporting electronic components, as well as providing their electrical interconnections. The electronic components, which may include passive devices (resistor, inductor, capacitors, etc.) and active devices (operational amplifiers, transistors, digital components, etc.), are connected on the printed circuit board by conductors. The conductors may be etched from a conductive sheet laminated onto a non-conductive substrate or from a conductive layer deposited onto the non-conductive substrate and then patterned. A printed circuit board assembly consists of a printed circuit board and electronic components populating the printed circuit board.
Improved methods for fabricating printed circuit boards, improved devices for use in the fabrication of printed circuit boards, and improved structures for a printed circuit board are needed.